I'm Never Leaving You Again
by MCS35
Summary: In which Gajeel shows his sensitive side :D Levy's constantly haunted by what might have happened if Lucy had kept the Gate closed when Gajeel comes to the rescue! Summary sucks but please enjoy :)


Hey there! I know its kinda late but Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! To celebrate, I'll be posting a couple of fanfics that I'll be writing from tonight to tomorrow afternoon! Which means around two to three oneshots. Hopefully. So yeah! Hope you enjoy and please leave helpful comments below!

I'm Never Leaving You Again

It was a wonderful day today in Magnolia, with bees a buzz, and kids blowing dandelion fuzz. (A/N See what I did there? XD) Mages and townspeople alike were enjoying the cool summer breeze and soaking up the sun. All, except one. Normally, she'd be one of the first out her door, smiling and greeting anyone and everyone on her way to the guild. But not today, no siree. Today, she was slumping in her chair, with dark, heavy bags under her once bright eyes. Her ever-present smile no longer lighting up the room. In its stead was a sad, lonely frown that hardly anybody saw, spare the rare occurrences. Slowly she stood up, and dragged herself to the bathroom to wash away the tear streaks and the snot that flowed freely the night before. She finished quickly and headed towards one of the only places that could allow her mind to escape reality, even if it was just for a little while. Fairy Tail Guild.

_Here goes_, Levy thought as she stepped inside. As usual, she made a beeline for the bar and ordered her regular morning cup of tea.

"Good morning Levy!" Greeted Mirajane cheerfully.

"It's such a beautiful day today!"

"Really?" Levy replied glumly. Mirajane raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, I mean, yeah! Yeah it is!" And before the barmaid could question the bookworm's behavior, Levy made her way to her favorite chair. Desperately wanting to escape her solitude, she forgot to pack a book, which resulted in her resorting to people-watching instead. Friendly little scuffles broke up here and there, and a few loud catcalls were made, in other words, everyone was happy. Hours passed by as she immersed herself in the familiar sights and sounds of the guild. Before she could pity herself even more though, a tall shadow enveloped her. A shadow that would more often than naught scare the living daylights out of anyone. But not her. Ironically, she felt safer, more at peace, whenever his presence was nearby.

"Hey Shorty."

"It's Levy, Gajeel. Levy. L-E-V-Y."

"Whatever you say, Shrimp." She sighed in frustration as he smirked in triumph. He had always loved to tease her, so often, that the sun wouldn't set if he didn't.

"You don't call anyone else names!"

"Yeah I do. Flame breath, pervert ice stripper-"

"Yeah but I don't hear any girls there!"

"Bunny girl, rain woman, booze chick. Geez Shrimp. You don't normally ask stupid questions. What's up?"

"Nothing! Okay so fine! So you do call others names! You don't tease them as much as you tease me!"

"So you wanna know why?"

"Yes!"

"The faces you make are better Shrimp." Levy's face heated up. _What the heck does that mean?_ Levy pondered. She meekly looked at Gajeel, who then said,

"Gihi."

"I-Idiot Gajeel!"

"Oi! What did I do?!"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you mad?!"

"I'm not mad!"

"Then why are you shouting?!"

"I'm not shouting! You're the one shouting!"

"Am not!" The argument left the two mages in a staring contest. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Aaaaand then they burst out laughing.

"Geez. We fight over crazy stuff." Said Gajeel in between breaths.

"Haha yeap!"

"Anyways, something bothering you? You seem more on edge today Shrimp."

"Um, nope! Haha everything's fine! Really!"

"No its not. Shrimp, I'm serious. If there's anything wrong-"

"Nope! Nothing's wrong!" Levy glanced outside.

"Oh would you look at the time! It's getting kinda late so I think I should be going now. Byeee~!" And with that, she left as fast as she dared. Once she was out and well on her way home, she let out a big sigh. _Phew. That was close. I don't need to bother anyone, okay? I can handle it by myself. After all, they're just bad dreams._ Levy silently trudged back home, already dreading that which the night brought.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was still seated at the guild, wondering what the heck happened to poor old Levy. _I could've asked her. Oh wait, I did. That didn't work. I could always visit her. But then again, she'll think I'm a stalker of some sort. _Gajeel cursed inwardly. _Look at me! I'm thinking! Thinking! Ahh dang it. Don't think. Just do. _Gajeel finished up whatever was left of his beer and stalked off towards Levy's place. _Let's just hope she doesn't throw a fit and wake up the whole of Magnolia. _

Levy had tucked herself in, and turned her nightlight off. _I'll be okay. Take a deep breath, and think happy thoughts. _With that, she promptly fell asleep. However, Levy's happy thoughts weren't enough to keep her nightmares at bay.

….

Levy ran as quickly as her short legs would allow towards a battle between dozens of minion dragons and a lone mage. There was no one to help him because the others were all pretty occupied themselves. Tears ran down her face as she called out his name. He was slowly being cornered, losing magic too fast. Levy fought through the dragons that blocked him from her, and tried to defeat as many as she could but being injured herself, couldn't do much. She finally reached his side, bleeding in numerous places.

"Shrimp…what are y-you doing here?" Gajeel panted, his wounds proving too much to keep his voice stable.

"If I'm gonna die, I wanna die next to you!"

"Hey. Who said anything about dying?"

"Gajeel, so many people are already dead!" She sobbed.

"I can't stand to lose anyone else! Especially not you!"

"Pipe down Shrimp." He wiped her tears off with grimy hands and said,

"Look at me." And she did.

"Thanks to you, I've got a future to protect. There's no way I'd just give up and die too easily."

"I have a future to protect too! We go down together! No dying to protect the other okay?! Please!" Gajeel didn't say anything as the dragons got closer. The two mages stood back to back, and prepared to fight. At first the fight went well. Despite their injuries, they were able to hold. But only for a little while. They got hit too many times. Their magic supply close to zero. _Come on! We can do it! Only a few left! _But as soon as she finished the thought, she lost her balance and landed on the floor roughly. The last dragon glanced her way and prepared to fire a laser. She braced herself for the impact but only felt something large embracing her. She opened her eyes, and screamed. The dragon had been cut in two, but not before it had fired. Gajeel had taken the laser and fell on top of Levy. The laser had struck him on his left chest. She knew then, that he wouldn't make it.

"GAJEEL!" She screamed . He tried to focus his eyes on her, but his vision was getting dark.

"Levy." Said girl started crying uncontrollably.

"Levy, you were the future I was protecting." With one last smile, he left the world, leaving Levy alone.

….

Gajeel had reached her house and was about to knock when he heard screaming. He kicked the door open and rushed towards the source of the sound. He found her kicking, screaming, and crying all at once. Immediately he held her shoulders and tried to wake her up.

"Levy! Levy! Wake up!" She opened her eyes and started bawling. Gajeel awkwardly sat her on his lap and hugged her tight.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. It was just a bad dream. Shhh." Levy gripped his shirt.

"Gajeel! Gajeel!" She kept chanting his name over and over. Scared that he might disappear. Ten minutes passed and her tears finally slowed down. She sniffled a couple of times until he tore a part of his shirt for her to use as a napkin.

"What's that for?"

"You're snot ain't gonna clean up itself you know."

"Huh?"

"Tch." He positioned the cloth in front of her nose.

"Oh!" She blew, he cleaned. After making sure her nose wasn't as clogged up, he bundled the cloth up and tossed it in the trash.

"Now that we're all settled and everything, tell me about it."

"But-"

"No buts. I came all the way here to hear you out."

"F-Fine. I've been having dreams like this for a while now."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"…A week?" Gajeel facepalmed.

"You know-nevermind. Just tell me about the dream."

…

Gajeel felt a mix of emotions when she told him. He was happy that she sorta admitted that she liked him more than a friend. I mean, come on. What screams 'I like you more than a friend' than saying stuff like how you couldn't like without the other. But he also felt irritated. As soon as she finished,

"Levy, that didn't really happen."

"It did in future Lucy's life! You died! You left me alone!"

"I'd never leave you alone!"

"Well you did!"

"What did you expect me to do?!"

"Take me with you!"

"You know I couldn't do that!"

"And why not?!" Gajeel sighed.

"Because everything I said in that dream was true."

"R-Really?" Levy said with her face as red as Erza's hair.

"Yeah." Gajeel smiled down at her. They cuddled for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"You can, um, let go of me now…" Levy said. Gajeel considered this for a minute.

"Nah."

"W-Wha?"

"I promised to never leave you again right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Better get used to it Shrimp."

"You can't be serious!"

"Gihi."

"Gajeel!"

Done! Thanks for reading! I know Gajeel is a liiitle out of character but I was too busy fangirling about it so yeah XD And besides! Its kinda nice seeing Gajeel's sensitive side once in a while So again, thanks for reading and constructional criticism is always appreciated! Buh bye!

P.S. Did anyone catch my Disney Frozen reference? XD It's a lyric from 'In Summer' by Olaf ;)


End file.
